ATLA Song Night
by Crazy RavenClaw Girl
Summary: Well I stink at Sumaries so just read it. I promise you will like it. I am proad to say this story has 2,352 words in it.


**AN/ Okay guys, this is a songfic. Not saying anything else. You just have to read it. Disclaimer I don't and never will own ATLA or the songs fallin for you, things i'll nerver say and love story they are owned by Taylor Swift Avril Lavgine and Colbie Cailat.**

Zuko and Iroh had just joined the group and all the guys sat eating dinner waiting for the girls to come back.

Aang: So what do you think they are doing?

Sokka: Probably talking about boys or what outfit they are wearing tomorrow.

Just then all the girls came out and had shy grins on their faces; even Toph.

Sokka: What are you guys going to do?

Katara: You will see Sokka. Iroh can you come up here and do your job please?

Iroh: Of course Master Katara. This should be very interesting.

Zuko: What do you mean interesting?

Iroh ignoring Zuko: Welcome to Song Night! This is a game, each of the girls are going to sing a song and after they've all sang you guys will guess who the girls meant the song to be for. Got it?

All the guys could manage was a shake of the head.

Iroh: Good. Now first up is, Master of water, Katara.

Katara: I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
I'm trying  
Not to tell you

But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)  
I'm fallin' for you  
Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

Iroh: Thank you Master Katara. You have an amazing voice. Next up is, the best earthbender of all time, Miss Toph Bei Fong.

Toph: I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Iroh: Well Miss Toph I think you shocked us all with your voice.

Toph: It was that bad?

Iroh: No, no, no! I was saying that you have an amazing voice.

Toph: Oh. (Blushing)

Iroh: Up next is, Fan Fighter, Madame Suki.

Suki: We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Iroh: Thank you Madame Suki. That was amazing. Well boys you have heard all of the songs. What are your answers?

Sokka: Can we have a minute to talk?

Iroh: Sure; oh and Sokka?

Sokka: Ya?

Iroh: Katara told me to tell you that if you get mad about the choice she made; she will freeze you to a tree for a week without food.

Sokka wide eyed: Tell her I will try my best not to get mad.

All they guys get into a huddle and start talking.

Sokka: Well I know Suki meant me. What about Toph and Katara?

Aang: I think Katara meant ….

Sokka: Who? Tell me so I can kick their butt!

Aang: You will do no such thing Sokka! I think she meant ….. Zuko!

Zuko has not said a word since they begun their conversation.

Sokka and Zuko: WHAT?

Zuko: I thought you liked Katara, so what would make you say me?

Aang: Well I kind of like Toph.

Sokka: What makes you think that Katara likes ZUKO?

Aang: That line in her song saying that she should wait until she knew them better.

Sokka: I don't get it.

Aang: Well you're her brother so you are out and she knows me pretty well.

Sokka turning to look at Zuko: I'm going to kill you!

Iroh: Okay! I think you guys have had enough time! Now tell us the….. Great idea Katara! Instead of telling us you are going to walk up to the girl.

Slowly Sokka walked up to Suki, Aang walked up to Toph and Zuko walked up to Katara.

Iroh: Okay girls they have guessed now tell us. Who did you sing for? Let us start with Suki. Toph will tell us if they lie.

Toph: I sure will.

Suki: I sang to Sokka.

Sokka: I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it!

Toph: She is telling the truth. Well I guess it is my turn. I sang to Aang.

Aang: You really did?

Toph: Yes I sang to you Twinkle Toes.

Iroh: Well Katara it is your turn.

(Zuko's thoughts)

I bet she sang to him too. No matter what Aang said.

(Regular)

Katara took a deep breath then said: I sang to Zuko. Sokka I swear if you kill him I will kill you!

Toph: Well anybody should be able to tell that she is telling the truth; even Sokka.

Just then Sokka lunged at Zuko screaming a war cry! Before anybody knew what happened Sokka was flat on his back with his hands and feet bound by rock. The rest of his body excluding his head has frozen to the ground.

Katara: I was not joking when Iroh told you what I said! You have always babied me and I'm tired of it. I am sixteen years old; I can take care of myself!

Everybody just stared at Katara in shock. Even Iroh, who had noticed the tension building between the two siblings until they about burst. It looked like Katara had finally come to a breaking point. Iroh smiled at Zuko telling to go up and talk to Sokka. He got Zuko to smile when he said: Might as well go talk to him now while he is restrained. Zuko came up behind Katara and put his hand on her shoulder. Everybody except Katara and Sokka stared at this display of emotion from Zuko to Katara. Katara leaned back into the firebender she loved.

Katara: I know you might not understand Sokka, but I love him. I really do.

She looked up at smiled at Zuko. A smile that gave him courage and melted his heart at the same time.

Zuko: Sokka while you may hate me; I love your sister with all of my heart. I will do what ever I can to keep her out of harm.

Seeing the glare Katara gave him he quickly added: Not that she needs my help.

Sokka: While I'm not happy about it I understand and I'm glad to see my little sister happy.

Just then they noticed that Aang, Toph, Iroh and Suki had all left. Also they the only thing that restrained him was the ice.

Sokka: Katara can you please unfreeze me?

As Zuko and Katara are walking away she looks over her shoulder with a smirk on her face and says: Nope you are stuck there for a week.

Sokka: Come on Katara! Please!

The young couple never heard him.

**AN/ Sorry I know I made it way more Zutara then anything, but I love that couple. I am just happy I got all the couples in. I just love the part when Sokka gets yelled at and is stuck on the floor. Review and I'm working on another story. Check it out!**


End file.
